SIE Worldwide Studios
| genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = | founder = | defunct = | locations = United States, United Kingdom, Netherlands, Japan | area_served = | key_people = | Shuhei Yoshida }} | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Sony Corporation | parent = Sony Interactive Entertainment | subsid = | footnotes = | intl = | num_employees = | homepage = }} Sony Interactive Entertainment Worldwide Studios, abbreviated SIE Worldwide Studios, is a group of video game developers owned by Sony Interactive Entertainment, which was established in 2005. It is a single internal entity overseeing all wholly owned development studios within SIE. It is responsible for the creative and strategic direction of development and production of all computer entertainment software by all SIE-owned studios, all of which is produced exclusively for the PlayStation family of consoles. History 2005–2009 * Guerrilla Games, developers of the Killzone series was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment as part of its SCE WWS. * 989 Studios, developers of various sport games, was closed. * Zipper Interactive, developers of the SOCOM series was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment as part of its SCE WWS. * Evolution Studios and Bigbig Studios, developers of the MotorStorm series and Pursuit Force series, were acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment as part of its SCE WWS. * Incognito Entertainment, developers of the Twisted Metal series and Warhawk, was closed. 2010–2014 * Media Molecule, developers of the PlayStation 3 game LittleBigPlanet, was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment as part of its SCE WWS. * Sucker Punch Productions, developers of the Sly Cooper series and Infamous series, was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment as part of its SCE WWS. *Bigbig Studios, developers of the Pursuit Force series, MotorStorm: Arctic Edge and Little Deviants was closed.Sony closes and restructures two UK studios. Develop-online.net *Cambridge Studio was renamed as Guerrilla Cambridge, becoming a sister studio to Guerrilla Games Happy holidays from Guerrilla!. PlayStation.Blog.Europe *Zipper Interactive, developers of the SOCOM series, MAG and Unit 13 was closed.Confirmed Sony Closes Zipper Interactive. IGN.com *Studio Liverpool, developer of the Wipeout and Formula One series was closed.Sony closes WipEout developer Sony Liverpool. Eurogamer.net * PixelOpus, developers of Entwined was announced by Sony Computer Entertainment as part of its SCE WWS. 2015–present * North West Studio, a Virtual Reality focused studio making games for PlayStation VR.Sony Launching New First Party Studio for Project Morpheus VR Games. Hardcoregamer.com * Evolution Studios, developers of the MotorStorm series and Driveclub was closed. * On March 24, 2016, Sony announced the formation of ForwardWorks, a new company that was aimed to deploy new services toward the smartdevice market. * On January 12, 2017, Sony confirmed the closure of Guerrilla Cambridge. * On January 8, 2019, Sony announced that the company had entered into a definitive agreement for Sony Interactive Entertainment to acquire Audiokinetic https://www.sie.com/en/corporate/release/2019/190109.html Studios SIE Worldwide Studios owns 15 game studios worldwide. Other studios and associates China Hero Project China Hero Project is a program in China dedicated in an effort to strongly support Chinese funded game developers (mainly start-ups) to enter the whole Chinese and global market.https://asia.playstation.com.cn/en-cn/hero/ ICE Team Naughty Dog is home to the ICE Team, one of Sony's Worldwide Studios central technology groups. The term ICE originally stands for I'''nitiative for a '''C'ommon 'E'ngine'' which describes the original purpose of the group.Mark Cerny's "Road to the PS4" @ Gamelab 2013. YouTube (June 27, 2013). Retrieved on 2013-07-16. The ICE Team focuses on creating core graphics technologies for Sony's worldwide first party published titles, including low level game engine components, graphics processing pipelines, supporting tools, and graphics profiling and debugging tools. The ICE Team also supports third party developers with a suite of engine components, and a graphics analysis, profiling, and debugging tool for the RSX. Both enable developers to get better performance out of PlayStation hardware.Naughty Dog Careers . Naughtydog.com. Retrieved on July 16, 2013.Sony’s Secret Super Development Team. PS3 Attitude (June 5, 2009). Retrieved on 2013-07-16. PlayStation Talents '''PlayStation Talents is program in Spain that selects a small team of independent developers to help them in their mission in creating their own video games. The program gives these developers their own space for a year, access to their own PS4 dev kits, and a €100,000 marketing campaign using PlayStation's social media.https://www.playstationtalents.es/games-camp SCEE R&D SCEE R&D are technical experts on topics relating to any of the PlayStation platforms. The group is unique in that they report directly to both SCEE Central as well the Tokyo-based SCEI R&D Organization that designs PlayStation hardware. They do not create games; however, they supply the raw technical materials that game developers utilize to create games. SN Systems SN Systems is a provider of Windows development tools for all the PlayStation-brand platforms since the original. SN Systems was acquired by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. in 2005, to provide tools for the PlayStation 3, and future consoles. XDev XDev Studio Limited collaborates with independent development studios across Europe and other PAL territories to publish content to PlayStation platforms all over the world. XDev has helped to create and publish, titles such as the LittleBigPlanet, Buzz!, MotorStorm and Invizimals series, Super Stardust HD, Heavenly Sword, Heavy Rain, Beyond: Two Souls, Tearaway and Resogun. Partners include independent developers such as Quantic Dream, Magenta Software, Housemarque, Climax Studios, Novarama, Supermassive Games and Sumo Digital, as well as SCE subsidiaries such as Media Molecule and Guerrilla Games. In addition to funding projects, XDev offer full production, project management and game design support. Titles are also supported with community management, online production and dedicated outsourcing management facilities. XDev work directly with Marketing and PR teams in all Sony territories to promote and publish games worldwide.Sony XDev Europe. Official SiteWorldwide Studios/XDev . XDev on Worldwidestudios.net References Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment game studios Category:Video game development companies Category:First-party video game developers Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Video game companies established in 2005